greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Green Computing
Green computing or green IT, refers to environmentally sustainable computing or IT. It is "the study and practice of designing, manufacturing, using, and disposing of computers, servers, and associated subsystems—such as monitors, printers, storage devices, and networking and communications systems—efficiently and effectively with minimal or no impact on the environment. Green IT also strives to achieve economic viability and improved system performance and use, while abiding by our social and ethical responsibilities. Thus, green IT includes the dimensions of environmental sustainability, the economics of energy efficiency, and the total cost of ownership, which includes the cost of disposal and recycling. It is the study and practice of using computing resources efficiently." 1. With increasing recognition that man-made greenhouse gas emissions are a major contributing factor to global warming, enterprises, governments, and society at large now have an important new agenda: tackling environmental issues and adopting environmentally sound practices. Greening our IT products, applications, services, and practices is both an economic and an environmental imperative, as well as our social responsibility 2. Therefore, a growing number of IT vendors and users are moving toward green IT and thereby assisting in building a green society and economy. Pathways to Green Computing To comprehensively and effectively address the environmental impacts of computing/IT, we must adopt a holistic approach and make the entire IT lifecycle greener by addressing environmental sustainability along the following four complementary paths: #'Green use' — reducing the energy consumption of computers and other information systems as well as using them in an environmentally sound manner #'Green disposal' — refurbishing and reusing old computers and properly recycling unwanted computers and other electronic equipment #'Green design' — designing energy-efficient and environmentally sound components, computers, servers, cooling equipment, and data centers #'Green manufacturing' — manufacturing electronic components, computers, and other associated subsystems with minimal impact on the environment Reducing Energy Consumption The following are some of the ways to make your Computer more environmentally friendly. Modern Computers are power hungry things. There are many things we can do to reduce the amount of power they use. As a General rule laptops use less than Desktops, and LCD (Flat screens) Screens use less than CRT (big fat screens). Suggestions for your current PC * Switch your computer off when you're not using it, Especially over night and if you will be out for the day. * If your going to be away from it for a short time then turn off the monitor. You can also adjust the power management using the control panel to turn off your hard drive and put your system into standby after a set amount of time. * For more advanced users remove unnecessary fans and Drives. If you have a spare CD-ROM you use once in a blue moon unplug it. Also if your computer is only used for office work or checking your email unplug excess devices you do not use. * Install third-party power management programs like Data Synergy PowerMAN or Snap Verdiem Surveyor. These programs allow power management to be centrally configured which can be very important in larger organisations. * Print wisely - Only print what you really need to have a paper copy of and resist the urge to print 'all pages' when you only need what is on one particular page. There is software available that can help with this, or simply use the "print preview" to see which pages you really need and only print those pages. * Refill Ink-jet cartridges and laser toner; its cheaper and doesn't add to landfill * Switch off Cable Modems, Routers and Wifi Access Points when not in use / overnight * Replace your internal hard drive with a low energy solution such as Western Digital's Green Drive * An exernal hard drive is also useful to backup your content, or to use as simple add-on storage capacity. Like the SimpleTech redrive, look for one that is energy efficient and Energy Star qualified, is made from sustainable materials such as bamboo and aluminum and is conscious about its packaging. * Use a Google alternative, such as Smallest Google, saving energy, time, and bandwidth. Suggestions for Buying a New PC * Buy Mine. * Buy a computer according to your needs. If your only using it for simple tasks don't buy the most powerful available. * Choose the latest Intel or VIA processors over AMD as they use less power. VIA is the best for the environment although not as powerful. * If you are going to build your own PC pick the parts carefully. Instead of getting two 1gb chips, buy one 2gb one. Build the computer to your needs don't install unnecessary parts if you will never use them. Also consider certified 80 plus energy efficient power supplies 80 PLUS Program * If you are concerned about hazards chemicals used in pc components consult Greenpeace's Green Electronics Ranking or The Restriction of Hazardous Substances (RoHS) in electrical and electronic equipment. * Choose Corded Keyboard and Mouse over wireless. *As a general rule ink-jet printers use much less energy than laser ones however the inks in inkjet printers spoil clean paper recycling processes. wikipédia datt com References 1. San Murugesan, “Harnessing Green IT: Principles and Practices,” IEEE IT Professional, January-February 2008, pp 24-33. 2. San Murugesan,"Going Green with IT: Your Responsibility Toward Environmental Sustainability." Cutter Consortium Business-IT Strategies Executive Report, Vol. 10, No. 8, August 2007 External Resources *Green Computing in the Wikipedia *Top 10 Green IT Tips *Standby Power in the Wikipedia *Green computing in Greenlivingpedia *Green computing news *Green Computing Guide *An activist guide to minimizing *[http://metku.net/index.html?path=mods/passive/index_eng computer that uses passive cooling the social and environmental impact of computers] *Report on Information Technologies and Sustainable development in French *GreenIT.fr : all green IT and green computing resources in french *InformaticaVerde.org : Green IT and green computing resources in spanish *VIA Website *Climate Saver Computers *SimpleTech redrive *Green computing news*TEO-X, the inexpensive and flexible minimized PC *Smallest Google *Extremetech.com Build a Green PC. *Building a small linux computer *Thin client networks: Installation Manual *Green Web Hosting: A guide to web hosting choices that attempt to be carbon neutral in some way. Category:Science and Technology category: Green Products Category:How To